Gils Undercover Mission Part 1
by Alex Sambora
Summary: [CSI Harry Potter crossover]Someones murderered Harry and its up to Gil Grissom to find who.RR.I dont own CSI or Harry Potter.
1. Proulog

Proulog

Setting:Hogwarts

Time:2 o'clock

"Hey,Potter!"Drac yelled."Come here!Ive got a gift for you!"

"KAY!"Harry replied,walking over.

That night

A scream of shere terror was heard during dinner.As it turned out,it was Hermione,her face pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"HARRYS DEAD!HARRYS DEAD!HARRYS DEAD!"she yelled,frighten.

"_Silencio!_"Dumbledore yelled,quieting everyone."Minerva,call the police and make sure that they know who found Mr.Potter,how she found him,and the evidence she found with him."

A/N/snoreing/Re...zzz...veiw...zzzzzzzzz


	2. A Case For Solo Gil?

Hey,guys!

Sorry for not updating for awhile,but I had stuffs to do.

You know.

School,other stories,plot bunnies.

Crap like that.

I have a new fave magizine.

It's called...

NINTENDO POWER!

No,it really is.

Anyway,this is dedicated to everyone who bothers to read it even though it's crappy,the reveiwers,my co-auther RoyalFanatic(check my fave authers list),the CSI team for savin' Nick Stokes that one time(Luckily they came through and got him out.I thought he was a goner even though Grissom's #1 and Nick's # 2),and the bunnies from pictures of Raymen:Raving Rabbids with the plungers!

Even though I haven't figured that out yet.

Oh,well.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1-A Case For Solo Gil?

Setting;Las Vegas,Nevda

Time;9:00 a.m.

"HELL,GIL,EVEN KOOL-AID TASTES BETTER WITH ROOT BEER!"Nick Stokes yelled at this case's partner he was stuck with.

"Nick,_WHAT_ are you talking about?"Gil Grissom said,looking at his random partner while taking another bite of his ham and spicy chicken salad.

What the hell was Brass thinking when he paired them up?

I'll tell you.

Peanuts.

That's right,peanuts.Brass is just a random couco's ass with an odd sense of humor.

Gil on the other hand is a pretty cute man with a serious face and always acts,well,serious.

Hell with it.

I'll just continue the damn story.

Anyways,Gil and Nick weren't the only people in the room.Sarah Sidles and Catherin Willows were on their break and heard them arguing and decided that it would be fun to watch Nick yell random things at Grissom will drinking random sodas like Dr.Pepper,Coke,Root Beer,and Sunkist.

Who would of thought watching this would be so fun that it should go on America's Funniest Home Videos?Sarah and Catherin,that's who.In fact,Sarah had brought a camcorder in case something funny was going on in the CSI lounge.

But that usually doesn't happen unless Brass pairs Nick with Gil.Go figure.

Warrick Brown then chose this time to enter the lounge for a Coke,Root Beer,Dr.Pepper,and Sunkist suicide.

"Hey,guys,"he said,going over to the fridge to get said sodas and a very large cup."Oh,and,Gil?You've got a case in Brass' office."

"Is it a case for Solo Gil?"Gil said,thinking of his fourth grade nickname.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey,I know,Gil,"a rather young Nick Stokes said to the young kid across from his locker in the fourth grade hallway."If you like to do things yourself,we can call you Solo Gil!"

"Sounds good,"a rather young Gil Grissom said."Just don't say it around my mom.Then _she'll_ start calling me Solo Gil!"

_END FLASHBACK_

"GIL!WAKE UP!"a iritated Brass yelled,trying to get Gil's attention.

Gil gave Brass the finger then went to this place called Hogmarts...Hogdina...Hogwarma...What ever it's called!

Setting;Hogwarts

Time:6:00 p.m.

It took about five hours for Gil to get there.By that time,that Al dude was already examining Potter's corpse.

"Ah,yes,Gil.I see you finally got here.They told me that you'd be coming,"he said."They also said it was your job to talk with the person who found him."

"What's her name?"Gil asked,some how knowing that the person who found him was a girl.

"Hermione Granger."A small crinkle was in Al's eyes as he stepped back to reveal said third year girl.

"Hermione Granger."As Gil mumbled her name,he remembered her father and mother,Hayden Granger and Reyna Meirynn.

_FLASHBACK_

"Stop picking on her!"a ten year old boy with short red hair and blue eyes said,pulling boys off of a young girl with long,curly black hair.

"H-hayden?"a young boy with sparkling green eyes and short black hair with an interest in science asked,half hiding behind Hayden."I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because those are 5TH graders!"

"Yikes!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"They both ran away followed by the girl.

"THANK YOU!"

_END FLASHBACK_

It was after dinner time that Dumbledore asked Gil to follow him to his office.

"Yes,Dumbledore?"The Headmaster looked up from his paperwork to talk with Gil.

"Ah,yes.Mr.Grissom,"he said.

"Please,Dumbledore.Call me Gil."

"I chose what I call you because I'm a fat ass with a deflatted brain and am a couco as a couco's ass."

"This auther must be REALLY wacked to make you all those things."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

A/N:Well that ends that!Oh.If you can tell me why those Raving Rabbids all have plungers on this month's Nintendo Power,I'd really apreciate that.

Bye!

JeniSparrow


End file.
